Welcome To My Life
by littlemissbad
Summary: This is a story roughly based on Prue and Roger evolving to an entirely different concept. Pls read and review!
1. The Confession

Welcome To My Life

Chapter 1 : The Confession

Prue leaned against the wall in the hallway. She was just outside Roger's apartment. She had something very important to tell him but she was a little uneasy about it. It wasn't something easy to say, especially to him. Finally Prue gathered up enough courage and knocked on his door. She heard his footsteps as he ran to get the door.

"Hey Prue!" Roger said excitedly as he opened the door. Prue smiled a little less happily then he was expecting.

"Look Roger we need to talk," Prue said. Roger looked down for a moment. _Uh oh_, he thought to himself. Roger opened the door further so Prue could enter. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roger asked as they sat down.

"Um well uh..." Prue stuttered. _God, this is harder than I thought_, she thought to herself.

"Prue," Roger started grabbing her hand, "It's okay you can tell me."

"Right well I guess I'm just gonna say it then. Roger I...I'm...I'm pregnant," Prue said closing her eyes as she said it. She was really hoping for a positive reaction. Roger just stared at her blankly showing no emotion at all. If anything a slight frown could be seen. "Well aren't you happy?" Prue asked slowly. Roger just stared back at her.

"No Prue I am not happy. This couldn't be worse timing! I really don't need this right now!" Prue looked at him, a look of hurt covering her face.

"What so you think this is easy for me?!" Prue screamed.

"No, I don't know. Look I just don't think I'm ready for this right now!"

"Ready? No one is ever ready for a baby no matter how much they prepare!" Prue screamed outraged.

"Look it's just really bad timing. Can't you just get an abortion or something? I mean Prue we're not even married yet!" Prue stared at him, her eyes icy with rage.

"What the hell does marriage have to do with anything?! And abortion?! Don't you dare tell me what to do! I will never get an abortion!" Prue screamed standing up.

"Well in that case, I don't want it!" Roger screamed back just as angrily. Tears filled Prue's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Fine if you want it that way then you can have it that way. I'll be by tomorrow to collect my stuff and don't you ever call me again," Prue warned in a deadly tone. With that Prue walked out the door, slamming it on her way out. Roger just stood there for a minute then decided to watch some television.

Prue got into her car and just drove. She had no idea where she was going or why. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him. _Bastard_, she thought to herself, _he's too damn afraid of commitment!_

After about an hour of driving, Prue absentmindedly pulled into the manor driveway. After realising where she was, Prue got out of the car and walked up to the manor. She knew that she needed to talk to her younger sister, Piper. Piper was more than a sister to Prue, she was her best friend, the one person Prue had poured all her secrets into. Prue opened the door hoping that Piper was home.

"Hello?" she called. Prue waited for a minute but no one came. Suddenly Grams came around the corner.

"Hello my dear, I certainly didn't expect to see you here tonight," Penny said smiling.

"Yeah neither did I it's just..." Prue's voice trailed off as she broke into sobs. Penny walked over to her granddaughter and comforted her.

"Why don't we sit down?" Penny said as she walked over to the sofa with her granddaughter. Penny sat Prue down and held her. It hurt so much to see her granddaughters hurt.

"He...he...doesn't...want...it," Prue cried into her grandmother's shoulder. Penny gave her a confused look.

"Who doesn't want what?" Penny asked softly. She was extremely curious and a little worried about the answer but she didn't want to push Prue.

"Ro...Roger," Prue cried. Penny still looked puzzled so Prue tried to calm down to explain the situation. "Grams...I'm...I'm pregnant." Penny's eyes turned wide then quickly went back to their normal size.

"It's Rogers?" Penny asked. Prue just nodded. Penny didn't say anything for a moment. What could she say? "Well I certainly didn't expect this news from you especially now," Penny said chuckling a little.

"Grams it's not like I'm 17."

"No you're not and I'm sure you can make decisions for yourself now." Prue snuggled back into her grandmother's comfort.

"Grams, I'm scared," Prue said quietly.

"I know," Penny said still stroking her hair. The two of them stayed there for what seemed like hours, rested in each other's comfort.


	2. Which Way Now?

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming please it really helps! And to all those people who have been reading my other story, I'm not so sure if I will continue with it since I haven't been getting back enough fee****d****back form you guys but hey if you plead enough your wishes might just come true! Anyways here's another chapter hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2: Which Way Do I Go Now?

That night Prue slept at the manor in her old bedroom. Piper and Phoebe hadn't shown up that night so she didn't have to worry about facing them. She really wasn't ready right now. Prue moaned as she woke up that morning. Suddenly she felt nauseous and headed straight to the bathroom where she vomited all of last night's supper. _Great_, she thought to herself as she wiped away the vomit from her mouth. She decided to take a nice hot shower then head over to Roger's to collect her stuff. She didn't want there to be anymore reasons for her to have to face him and having her stuff still there created a reason already. Prue got dressed then headed over to Roger's. She left Grams a note and was out the door. Arriving at Roger's apartment building ten minutes later, Prue stepped out of her car and headed for the elevator to his apartment. Once there Prue knocked on the door and waited for a minute. Roger came and answered it, still in his pyjamas.

"Prue?" he asked in a groggy voice as if he had just woken up.

"Yes I've come to get my things," Prue said firmly. She wasn't gonna take anymore of his crap. Roger just stood there for a minute trying to remember the day before. _Typical_, Prue thought. Finally Prue just pushed through and started finding her things.

"Well then," Roger said huffily. Prue started to throw her things into a box she had brought along. "Prue you don't have to do this. C'mon we can work this out," Roger pleaded. Prue just glared at him.

"Actually Roger I do have to do this and we cannot work this out as you clearly stated last night. Now I don't have time for this, I have things to do that most certainly do not involve you."

"Well don't think that you don't have to come to work tomorrow just because of your _condition_!" Roger said loudly.

"Actually I won't be coming to work tomorrow but not because of my _condition_, it's because I quit." Roger looked flabbergasted.

"Prue you'll regret this!" Roger yelled outraged.

"Actually the only thing I'm regretting is having this totally pointless conversation with you. Now as I said I have things to do so Au revoir Roger!" Prue called as she walked out the door carrying the bow which held her things. As soon as she left, Roger threw his hands in the air and yelled in rage. Prue on the other hand, had her face plastered with the hugest grin she had ever worn. Content with herself, she decided to go get a bite to eat at her favourite cafe. Prue pulled into the cafe and ordered an egg salad sandwich and a chai tea. As Prue went to sip her tea, a tall, handsome man bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized turning around.

"Oh it's...fine," Prue said slowly as she studied his features for a moment. The man did the same.

"Prue?" he asked.

"Andy?" she asked.

"Prue wow I haven't seen you in 5 years!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah wow it has been a while hasn't it, why don't you sit down?" Prue asked. Andy checked his watch and nodded. The waiter came by with Prue's sandwich and Andy ordered a coffee.

"So Prue how has life been treating you lately?" Andy asked.

"Ah it's been alright going through a bit of a bad break-up right now but it's been not bad. How about you?"

"Same, so what have you been doing in the last 5 years?"

"Well I've been working at the museum until about half an hour ago. I quit."

"Why is that?"

"I was just really tired of my boss for one and I just felt I needed to do something else. What have you been doing?"

"Well I became a detective just like the old man and I just moved back here a couple months ago."

"Your father would have been so proud."

"Yeah I sure hope so. So how are Grams and the girls?"

"They're great Grams is healthy and well, Phoebe's still getting into trouble but I doubt that will ever change. Piper's pretty good too she just auditioned for a job at a new restaurant."

"That's great." Suddenly Andy's pager went off. "I am so sorry Prue but I really have to go. Hey why don't we go out for supper sometimes? I'd really love to spend more time catching up. Look here's my number and um give me a call." Prue smiled.

"I'd love to Andy and I'll definitely call. Bye," Prue waved as he left. Suddenly Prue's cell phone went off too. "Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hello is this Prue Halliwell?" a man with a very British accent asked.

"Yes this is who am I speaking to?"

"Ah this is Rex Buckland from Buckland's auction house and I'm actually offering you a job. We're just starting up and I heard about the things you did at the museum and well we'd just really like to have you on board with us." Prue smiled. She couldn't believe it! This was a perfect opportunity!

"Wow I certainly wasn't expecting this!"

"Yes well what can we say we're very desperate so when ca you start?"

"Start? You haven't even interviewed me yet."

"We already have plenty references and your experience is great so what's more to look for?"

"Well in that case I'd be delighted to start whenever."

"Monday?"

"Sure I guess I'll see you then Mr. Buckland."

"Oh please call me Rex and yes I shall be seeing you then." With that he clicked off and Prue did the same. She was absolutely flabbergasted! Already she had a job, wow today was going great! Prue paid for her meal then got into her car and headed home. She still had her apartment that she was getting ready to sell, until now of course. She unlocked the door then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Prue sat for a couple hours, not really doing anything just thinking. Roger truly had turned her life upside down with his decision and Prue was running out of time to find a solution to it. She only had 8 months to figure it out which wasn't much time. Prue was brought back to reality by the phone ringing. She got up and answered it surprised to find out who was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue, it's Andy," the voice said. Prue smiled.

"Missed me already did you." Andy chuckled.

"Yeah I did. Listen I was wondering if you'd like to go out to supper with me tonight."

"Um I'll have to think about that," Prue said teasingly.

"Okay well you think about that and I'll be there around 6 if that's fine with you."

"That's great Andy I'll see you then." Prue clicked off and smiled. Maybe it might just work out after all.


	3. Andy

**Okay so I know this is a SUPER short chapter but I didn't ****wnat**** to put too much into it or it would ****kinda**** wreck it. Anyways next chapter will be really good so keep reading!**

Chapter 3: Andy

Andy came by at 6 just like he had said and picked Prue up. They drove to a restaurant where he had made reservations for. They ate their food and indulged in friendly conversation. Finally they left the restaurant and Andy drove Prue home. He walked her up to her apartment building and lingered for a moment.

"So I guess I'll see you soon I hope," he started.

"Yes I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," Prue said smiling. Andy nodded then leaned in and kissed her politely. The kiss lasted for several moments until Prue finally broke away. She forgot how wonderful Andy's kisses were. Roger could never do anything like that. Prue smiled.

"Prue, I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just..." Andy stuttered.

"Happened? I know and Andy don't regret it, I don't" Prue said and Andy gleamed at her.

"Well I should be going I guess."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Andy nodded and waved as he walked back to his car. Prue smiled as he drove off then walked into the apartment building and up to her apartment. _If only things were that easy_, she thought to herself. Prue walked into her apartment and walked over to the answering machine which was blinking. Prue checked it and realised it was Piper who had called. Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Prue said answering it. It was Piper.

"I know your secret," Piper said. Prue gasped quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Prue you know what I'm talking about."

"Look why don't we meet for coffee tomorrow?"

"Fine 10:30 at Starbucks and you better show up."

"I will, bye." Prue hung up and collapsed onto the couch. How could Piper have known? Must have been Grams. So much for trust! Prue sighed then dragged herself to bed. She had a feeling tomorrow was gonna be a looooong day.


	4. Secret No More

**Here you go like I promised. Hope this fits your expectations and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!Special thanks to everyone who has done so (**crs529, H.S. Pumpkin, charmingbrenda

Chapter 4: Secret No More

The next morning Prue got up, showered and headed to Starbucks to meet Piper. Prue spotted her almost instantly in her bright white T-shirt. Prue sat down and ordered a tea. She had temporarily stopped drinking coffee because she had heard it was bad for pregnancy to be drinking coffee. Prue sat down with her coffee and greeted Piper.

"Hey sis," Prue said happily. Prue still didn't one hundred percent know what exactly Piper was talking about last night so there was still hope that she didn't know.

"Hey Prue um tea that's a little different," Piper said.

"Well I just decided that I wanted tea today," Prue said defensively.

"Okay. Well Prue isn't there something you should be telling me?" Piper said demandingly.

"About what?" Prue asked trying to act as innocent as humanly possible.

"Prue cut the crap I know about you and Roger!" Piper almost shouted.

"Yeah we're over big deal. Nobody said relationships were easy."

"Okay fine you wanna be like that then tell me why you two ended it."

"He just didn't want to do something and I did so we ended it just like that."

"Really 'cause I think that's a pile of bullshit."

"Well what exactly do you want of me Piper!?"

"I want the god damned truth which nobody in this family seems to want to give me anymore just cause I moved out!"

"Well whose fault was that?!"

"Oh so you're little miss innocent now? I don't god damn think so!"

"Don't you pull this crap on me now! You're the one that promised you'd take care of Grams no matter what the hell happened!"

"Oh so it's my fault that I wanted a career!"

"No it's not but you could have said something before you just decided to leave and you didn't even say anything!"

"Since when do I have to tell you what I'm doing?!"

"You don't but dammit Piper we're sisters and the closest damn sisters I've ever known! Don't you get it, when I needed you, you weren't there!"

"This isn't about Grams anymore is it?" Piper asked quietly. Prue just shook her head. It never was. It didn't matter to Prue that Piper had left her to take care of Grams so she could have a career. It didn't matter that she had left so soon. It just mattered that she wasn't there when Prue needed her.

"I've always been there for you. I just needed you this one time. Damn it Piper I needed you and you weren't there," Prue cried. Piper walked up to her sister and held her.

"I'm sorry," Piper said still holding her sister. Finally, Piper let go. "Hey why don't we go somewhere a little more private to talk?" Prue nodded and followed her sister to her car. She couldn't drive right now and her car would be fine. Piper started her Jeep. "Well we sure made quite a scene back there," Piper joked trying to lighten her sister up. Prue nodded and laughed. Piper drove to her apartment building and the two of them walked up to her apartment. Piper unlocked the door and threw her stuff on the counter. "Do you want anything to drink?" Piper asked Prue.

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Okay. Look Prue I am so sorry I should have been there for you and I feel terrible and I didn't mean to say all those things to you," Piper said pulling up a chair next to Prue.

"Piper it's okay and I'm sorry to I didn't mean to accuse you of not taking care of Grams. I was just so upset I'm sorry Piper." A tear fell from both of their cheeks and they hugged. They really did hate fighting like this.

"Look Piper how much do you know?" Prue asked.

"Everything Prue. I know you're pregnant and Roger left you because of it." Prue looked down feeling ashamed.

"Piper what am I going to do? My baby's not gonna have a daddy." Piper gave her a look of sympathy. She couldn't imagine being in the same position as her sister was right now.

"Honey you'll be fine. You're going to be a great mother and I'll be there to help you every step of the way." With those words Prue smiled a little. It was uplifting to know how supportive and caring her sister was.

"Thanks Piper. Hey guess who I bumped into?"

"Who?" Piper asked curiously.

"Andy." Prue said with enthusiasm.

"Really? I haven't seen him in..."

"5 years I know me neither. It was really great talking to him though. He took me out for dinner." Piper gave her a scolding look.

"Prue what about your secret? You have to tell him if you expect to get serious and what if he can't accept it?"

"Piper I know I have to tell him it's just...so hard." Piper wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'll be there for you." Prue smiled. She enjoyed talking to her sister about these things. Piper just understood.

"Well I should go I have another dinner date with Andy tonight," Prue said raising an eyebrow as she walked towards the door.

"Okay well good luck. I love you!" she called as Prue walked out.

Prue got home and started getting ready. She was planning on telling Andy tonight but she really nervous about it. It wasn't the esiest thing to say and she didn't want another 'Roger' reaction. Andy knocked on her door at precisely 6:30. Prue grabbed her purse and they were off to dinner. They talked and talked while they savoured their delightful meals then Andy invited her to his house. Prue gratefully accepted the invitation and they headed to his place. He had a small town house just big enough for two. It was quite cozy and Prue quite liked it. Andy got them something to drink and they sat down on his couch.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's absolutely wonderful."

"Yeah it gets kinda lonely at times though." Prue nodded and the two just lingered there for a minute. Andy finally leaned in and kissed her passionately. Prue responded, kissing him just as passionately. Finally after the two had been kissing for several minutes, Prue pulled away.

"I can't do this!" she practically screamed. Andy gave her a very confused and worried look.

"Prue what's wrong it was only a kiss." Andy started.

"Andy, it's not that it's..."

"It's what Prue? C'mon you can tell me."

"It's just that I've...I've been keeping something for you and I can't do this anymore."

"Prue you cna tell me I won't judge you."

"I know it's just..."

"Prue c'mon what is it?"

"Andy I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Andy stared at her in shock.

"Really?" Prue nodded.

"Andy I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it was just so hard and..." Andy put his finger over her mouth as to stop her from talking.

"Prue it's okay I'm not mad I just wished you would have trusted me a bit sooner."

"Really? I mean doesn't this change everything?"

"Well that depends on you I guess."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked giving him confused look.

"Look Prue ever since we went our separate ways, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It didn't matter who I was with, my mind would always think back to you. I loved you Prue and I still do. I don't want to lose you again and if it means adding one more, I'm game and if you'll let me Prue, I'd love to a part of that baby's life just as much as I want to be a part of yours." Prue looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Andy, that was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. I love you."

"I love you too Prue," Andy said embracing her in heartfelt hug. After a minute Andy released. "Look Prue, I want you to move in with me, but only if you want to of course. I won't push you into anything." Prue smiled.

"Andy there's nothing I would want more then to move in with you."

"Well how about we test out the bed first?" Andy suggested with raised eyebrows. Prue laughed and followed him to the bedroom where they made love all night long.


	5. Could It Be?

**Here's another chapter, maybe not nearly as fulfilling as the last but hey. Better to come so keep reading remember more reviews equal more chapters!**

Chapter 4: Could It Be?

Prue woke up the next morning and rolled over to smile at a sleeping Andy. This was exactly where she wanted to be, where she felt she belonged. And so what if the whole thing was pretty screwed up, she really didn't give a shit anymore. Prue watched as Andy started to stir. A smile spread across his face as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" He nodded.

"That's good um I have to go meet Piper in about an hour and then I kinda wanted to move my stuff in."

"Sure, why don't you give me your keys and I can start well you meet Piper?"

"That sounds good I have to go into the station for a bit too so it all works out."

"Okay well I should jump in the shower, care to join me?" Prue asked mischievously. Andy smiled and followed her to the bathroom where they enjoyed a nice hot shower together. After her shower, Prue got ready then headed to Starbucks to meet Piper, again.

"Hey Pipes," Prue said pulling up a chair next to her sister.

"Hey yourself, you look unusually happy for someone in your situation." Prue just raised her eyebrows.

"I told him," Prue announced.

"Andy?" Prue nodded.

"Well spill, what did he say?"

"He said he was absolutely fine with it."

"Really?"

"...and he said that he wants to be a part of the baby's life" Piper's eyes widened.

"Really? Well what do you think?"

"Piper I love him and I want him to a part of the baby's life just as much as he does. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know he'll be there for me." Piper smiled. It was nice to see her sister so happy again. She hadn't even been this happy when she was with Roger and they were engaged!

"So um did you tell him about Roger?"

"Not yet but I think I'll tell him maybe over supper or something."

"What about Phoebe?" Prue looked to the ground. Her and Phoebe had never really gotten along and their relationship was kinda estranged. Her and Phoebe had never shared the same relationship that her and Piper did. "Prue you have to tell her. She deserves to know whether you want her to or not."

"I know Piper and I'll tell her, I just want to get some things straightened out first."

"Fine but if you don't, I will." Prue just nodded.

"Where is she now anyways? I haven't seen her for a while. Did she end up going back to college?"

"No, she moved to New York last week, I thought you knew."

"Well obviously I didn't. Do you have a number for her?"

"Yeah, here you go," Piper said handing her a piece of paper with a number on it. Prue took it then looked at her watch.

"Look Pipes I got to go. I'll see you later!" Prue called as she headed back to her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy walked into the station and walked over to his partner, Darryl Morris.

"Hey Darryl," Andy said walking over to him.

"Trudeau, hey how you been?"

"Good I actually got back together with my high school flame." Darryl raised his eyebrows at him.

"You mean Prue?" Andy had told him many, many stories about him and Prue. Andy wouldn't shut up about them.

"Yeah, but there's more."

"Oh,"

"She's pregnant."

"With your kid? Damn man you guys haven't been together long, what are you gonna do?"

"No Darryl it's _not_ my kid." Darryl's mouth gaped open.

"What?! Trudeau, hitting on a pregnant woman? Wow."

"Shut up Darryl, I know how it sounds but it's not like that. The jerk wanted her to get an abortion because he didn't want it to screw up his life."

"He left her?"

"Yeah, he did. Darryl do you know that feeling that you get when you're with someone that you _really_ love and you just know that they're the right one?"

"Yeah that's how I felt with Sheila."

"Well that's how I feel when I'm with Prue. Look I know you've heard the story a million times but when we dated in high school, I loved her. I wanted to marry her but we ended up going our separate ways and for the last five years all I could do was think about her. I'm not gonna lose her again and if it means having a baby, then so what and hey it might be fun."

"Ha you've got a rude awakening it's a hell of a lot of work."

"Yeah but I'll make it work. Look Darryl, I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Darryl smiled.

"Well you have to trust your heart and if that's what it's saying, then go for it man." Andy beamed at him.

"Thanks Darryl what would I do without you?"

"Order pizza," Darryl said humorously, "I'll see you later man." Andy nodded and waved as he left the station. Him and Prue had only been going out for nearly two weeks and he was already getting ready to propose. What could he say, people do crazy things when they're in love!


	6. Sisters

**I am so sorry about my chapters being ****soooo**** short lately but I really want this story to be good and it ****kinda**** ruins it if I just keep going on and on about uninteresting things so sorry if they are a bit short but hey you want it to be good right? Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for the reviews I appreciate it ****soo**** much and the more reviews help those chapters get up there faster! So here's the next chapter and ****pls****pls****, PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: Sisters

The next week Prue had finally plucked up the courage to tell Phoebe. With sweaty hands, Prue picked up the phone and dialled the number Piper had scribbled down for her. The phone rang about 3 times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked the voice.

"Prue?" asked Phoebe surprisingly.

"Yeah it's...it's me. How have you been?"

"Um alright how about you?"

"Actually that's exactly what I wanted o talk to you about," Prue said hesitantly. _Great,_ Phoebe thought, _the one time she calls, she wants to talk about herself. _

"Um okay shoot."

"Phoebe, Roger and I broke up."

"Oh you did?" Phoebe asked not really giving a shit. She never really did like him and wasn't overly concerned about her sister's love life. Why should she? Prue never gave a shit about her so why should she?

"Yeah but Phoebe it's not just that."

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe asked sounding worried. She had never heard her sister like this sounding so...so vulnerable. Prue had always been the strong one, not letting anything get in her way. She always had a sense of confidence in her voice but you sure couldn't tell it now.

"Phoebe, Roger left me." Phoebe gasped on the other line. Okay so maybe she didn't like the guy but it wasn't like she was counting on their relationship to fall apart or anything.

"Why? I thought everything was okay between you two I mean I know there was that one incident with that girl at the office but I thought you two moved on!"

"Phoebs it wasn't that."

"Then was it?"

"He didn't want it. He told me to get an abortion." Phoebe gasped yet again as her eyes grew wide.

"Prue you're, you're..." her voice trailed off. She didn't need an answer as she already knew it.

"Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know you deserved to know sooner it was just so hard to tell everybody and then with you leaving for New York..." Prue stopped and started to sob. A tear too fell from Phoebe's ear. She couldn't believe it. She had never seen no _heard_ her sister ever break down like this.

"Honey it's okay look I'm gonna come home. I don't want you to be alone."

"No Phoebe it's fine you don't have to come home. I'm not alone I have Piper and Grams and...I have Andy."

"Andy? You mean our Andy Trudeau?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Yes that Andy."

"You mean he's okay with the whole baby thing?"

"He's absolutely fine with it and he in fact wants to be a part of the baby's life. I'm living with him right now."

"Really when did you bump into him?"

"Almost a month ago, now."

"Honey that's great! Look I don't care what you say I'm coming home so let everybody know. I'm going to be an auntie!" Phoebe cried.

"Okay Phoebs I'll tell everyone I'm sure Andy will be glad to see you again as I'm sure everybody else will too." Phoebe smiled then clicked off. Then it hit her. That was the first conversation the two had had since their mother's death where they hadn't fought once. I guess they were finally maturing. Back in San Francisco, Prue also hung up and smiled as she wiped the remains of her tears away. Then she felt the strong, secure hands of her love wrap around her.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey," Andy said pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately. After a few moments, Prue pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked giving her a puzzled look.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Phoebe's coming back!" Prue said excitedly.

"Really, honey that's great!"

"Yeah it is I'm kinda excited."

"Well how about we go to dinner to celebrate?" Andy suggested. Prue smiled.

"Sounds great." Andy smiled.

"Well I have a few more errands to run so how about I come back in about an hour to pick you up and then we'll go?" Prue walked over to him, grabbed his head and stroked his hair lovingly.

"Sounds fantastic," she said in a whisper as she brought her lips close to his. The two shared a kiss for a moment before Andy pulled away and headed out the door.

"I love you!" he called.


	7. Dinner

**Okay so not too much about this chapter just please keep reviewing it means a lot!**

Chapter 7: Dinner

Andy smiled as he got into his car and drove to the nearby jewellery story. Once there, he got out and entered the store. He had come to acquire an item he had had on hold for the longest time, saving it for the perfect time which he felt was now. After securing the item in the safety of his pocket, he got back into his car then drove to a men's clothing store to pick up a few more things. This was going to be a special night, or so he thought.

Back at the house, Prue had just stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. She walked over to their closet and selected a sexy black dress that sat just below her knees. Hey, just 'cause she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't dress sexy. Prue slipped it on then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how much she, already, was beginning to show. She was only about 5 weeks along but yet it seemed like a hell of a lot more. Prue shook her head then went back to her closet to find a pair of shoes. She couldn't hide it forever but sure wasn't ready to do so quite yet. Prue slipped a pair of black heels on then went on to fix her hair and make-up. She decided to leave it down, slightly curled. She was amazed at how long her hair was getting. It was already just below her shoulders. She heard the door close then felt the strong, muscular arms of her lover wrap around her.

"You look stunning," he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes as his hands ran down her bare arms, sending shivers up her spine. She breathed softly as his lips touched the soft surface of her neck. His touch felt so good.

"We should go," she whispered not even trying to pull away.

"Yes," he said in a whisper, "let's go." He clasped her hand and pulled her along with him to the car. Prue smiled as he opened the door for her. "What are you smiling at?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, I just love how much of a gentleman you are," she replied kissing him gently. Andy smiled back and walked over to the driver's side. They said nothing as they drove to the restaurant. They didn't have to; they already knew each other's thoughts. Andy and Prue entered the restaurant hand in hand and stayed that way as a waiter showed them to their table. After ordering, the two started to talk.

"So how was work today?" Prue asked.

"It was good; you know same, same old. How about you?"

"Same, it really doesn't get too interesting at an auction house."

"Hey did Phoebe say when she was coming back?"

"Nope but she said she would phone as soon as she got a plane ticket."

"You told her about..." Andy said in a questioning voice. It really wasn't that big of a secret, they just had developed a habit. Plus Prue was still a little self-conscious about the whole thing.

"Yes, Andy, I told her about the baby," Prue said. Andy looked a little surprised. "What? It's not like she's not gonna find out sooner or later. Besides we've never really had a great relationship and I don't want this to be another roadblock in our relationship. She was quite excited actually."

"No it's not that it's just you have never really referred to the baby as "the baby" that's all."

"Well I guess it just kinda hit me today that this really is real and it's nothing to be ashamed of. And okay maybe it's a little embarrassing to know that my baby's daddy left me, but I have you," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "and that's all I need. You and, knowing that you're okay with it." Andy smiled.

"That's good because I'm kinda getting excited." Prue raised an eyebrow.

"Really." She said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious! I love kids and I think it'll be great to have one around." Prue smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll be a great daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes why what did you want to be called, mommy?"

"No I just didn't think that I really deserved that title. Not technically, anyway."

"Oh please Andy, you're the closest thing this baby will ever have to a father and if it's not "biologically" yours then so what? It's psychologically yours whether or not Roger decides to come waltzing in and if he did, I'd kick his skinny, white ass back out. If anybody deserves this baby, it's you Andy. You've been there for me when I needed you the most. I love you and I'll never stop."

"I love you too," he said bending down on one knee, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and hopefully raise many more kids. Prudence Halliwell, will you marry me?" Prue's eyes were glistened with tears as she nodded. Andy beamed and slipped the diamond ring on her finger. Just then the waiter came by with their food. Andy sta back down and started chowing down on it. Prue on the other hand barely ate a thing. How could she? She just got engaged to the man of her dreams. Her life was perfect right now but not every story has a happy ending right?


	8. Reunions

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, IT MENAS HTE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 8: Reunions

2 weeks later Phoebe returned and the sisters were overjoyed. Unfortunately in the last two weeks things hadn't been quite that perfect. Grams had had a stroke and the sisters had to keep a close eye on everything she did and ate from and most importantly, her stress. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea the stress she was under at the moment which was part of Penny's problem. Penny had a major dilemma on her hands and she didn't have much time to solve it before it would be solved for her.

See both Penny and her daughter Patty, the girls' mother, had been keeping a secret from the three of them ever since Phoebe's birth. Most _normal_ people inherit money, property, heirlooms etcetera but they were certainly not normal now were they. Both Patty and Penny were witches and so were the girls. But they weren't just any witches, they were the Charmed Ones. The most powerful force of good has ever known.

Normally Penny wouldn't be stressing so much about this but ever since Prue had gotten pregnant, things had changed quite a bit. See the girls were born with their powers and knew had to use them quite well when they were young. Both Patty and Penny had decided to bind their powers when Phoebe was born because of an encounter Patty had had with an evil being jeopardizing the girls' lives. Patty had said she would rather love her daughters as mortal women then have to warn them as dead witches. It was simply mother instinct. Penny had also agreed with this and cast a spell to bind hteir powers until her death. Now that seemed like a long time back then but Penny's moments were numbered now.

Penny knew her time would come soon, very soon and she was okay with that. Death is just a part of life, but what she wasn't okay with, was the magic half of her death. Penny now had to decide whether to tell the girls their destiny now when she could teach them a little about it, or wait until after her death and let them figure it out for herself. Well naturally she already knew the answer but she knew that that might not be best for Prue and the baby. Stress was definitely not good for pregnancy and knowing her granddaughter, she would load herself with stress. So here was the big dilemma, to tell or not to tell. Suddenly the door slammed and awakened her from her thoughts.

"Grams?!" a voice called. Penny smiled. It was Piper. Poor girl had barely taken her eyes off her since the stroke.

"I'm right here dear," Penny said walking down the stairs.

"Hey remember what the doctor said? No stairs! You could hurt yourself if you fell or something."

"Yes, thank-you dear," Penny said a little annoyed. She didn't mind her granddaughters' frequent company, but she sure didn't like all the "don't do this" and "don't do that". Prue really had no idea how similar her and her grandmother were.

"Grams, you know it's for your own good." Penny just nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she might start cursing. Penny watched as the door slammed for a second time, this time revealing her youngest granddaughter, Phoebe.

"Hey Grams!" she called. She was always such a cheerful person.

"Hello dear."

"How are you feeling today?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm feeling quite good today thank-you dear."

"That's good. Hey look what I got for the baby!" Phoebe said excitedly pulling a couple sleepers out of a bag. Ever since Phoebe had gotten back from New York she had been on baby mode. She was probably even more excited than Prue herself! Penny smiled. Piper's eyes grew wide at the size of the bag.

"Holy crap Phoebe, how much stuff did you get today?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Just a couple outfits and stuff oh and some stuffies. Babies always need stuffies!" Piper just rolled her eyes. "What can I say? I'm excited to be an auntie!"

"So we've heard," Piper said walking down the stairs. "Where are Prue and Andy putting all this crap?"

"First of all, it's not crap and second, Andy's built a nursery for the baby so obviously it's going in there."

"Okay then I guess that's that now where's Prue?"

"Doctor's appointment."

"Why so early I mean she's only like 2 months?"

"It's just a check-up Piper calm down." Suddenly Prue burst through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys," Prue said unusually happy.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Hello darling," Penny said walking down the stairs to greet her granddaughter.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"Fantastic, how did your appointment go?" Penny asked. Piper and Phoebe also perked up to hear what she was going to say.

"It was good. The baby's healthy and everything so that's good," Prue said.

"That's great dear," Penny said.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" Phoebe said running over to Prue and kissing her stomach. "Hi baby I'm your Auntie Phoebe and I can't wait to meet you!" Phoebe said to Prue's growing stomach.

"Yeah, Phoebs, I don't think he can hear you," Prue said. Phoebe looked up surprised.

"You mean it's a boy?!" Phoebe half asked, half screamed.

"No, I don't know what it is I just kinda have a feeling it might be a boy. I mean it's 50/50 right?" Prue said.

"Well baby boy or girl, I'm still gonna be an auntie!" Phoebe exclaimed. Both Prue and Piper just rolled their eyes. Suddenly Prue's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey honey where are you?" Andy asked. Prue smiled.

"I'm just at the manor. I'll be home soon okay?"

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you too bye." Prue smiled as she clicked off.

"You guys make such a good couple," Phoebe said walking over to the fridge to get a drink. She was currently living at the manor and she was also going back to school. She was taking psychology and was doing one hell of a good job in it. Everyone was really proud of her for going back to school. That was a pretty big step for Phoebe. She had been quite the rebel back in high school but hey people change right?

"Well girls, I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to go take a nap alright?" Penny said walking up the stairs.

"Okay have a good sleep," they said in unison. Penny smiled and continued walking up the stairs. She walked up to her bedroom door, opened it then closed it again so the girls would think that she was in her room. She sighed then walked up the last flight of stairs up to the attic. Penny gathered a bunch of candles and formed a circle with them, then she lit them. Penny chanted some words then a figure appeared.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Hello mother," Patty said, "have you told them yet?" Penny shook her head. "Mother you have to tell them before it's too late."

"Patty you don't understand what about Prue and the baby?" Penny gasped and regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"What baby?" Patty asked demandingly.

"You're going to be a grandma dear. Prue's expecting." Patty's eyes grew big.

"How could you not tell me this mother?!"

"Shhh the girls will hear you!"

"Well maybe they should!"

"No we can't risk Prue's pregnancy just so they can find out about their 'destiny'! You and I both know how she would take it and we can't risk anything happening to the baby."

"Mother they're bound to find out. You don't have much time left here and soon as you leave it will come true anyways."

"Well then maybe they'll be ready by then."

"Mother they are my children."

"And they're my grandchildren. Look Patty for once we need to think about their needs rather than the greater good!"

"Well we're running out of time mother! Besides maybe if you can explain some of this to them now then maybe Prue won't be so worried." Penny sighed.

"I'll try but it's not always easy to get those girls all in one place without them fighting."

"Thank-you mother." Penny nodded.

"Good night my dear."

"Good-night mother." Penny then blew out the candles and Patty disappeared. Once putting all the candles away and locking the door once again, Penny walked down the stairs to her room. She was gonna need a good sleep, tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	9. The Truth

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, IT MEANS THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 9: The Truth

The next morning Penny woke up quite early. She wanted to get a good start on the day not to mention find a way to tell the girls about their 'destiny'. Penny grabbed her housecoat and made her way down to the kitchen for something to eat. Luckily Piper and Prue had their own places so she didn't have all three of her granddaughters running around worrying about her. It was only her and Phoebe living at the manor right now and Phoebe was pretty laid back besides spending every last cent she had on her soon to be niece or nephew. Penny made herself some toast and drank a glass of orange juice. Phoebe then made her way down the stairs to join her grandmother for breakfast.

"Hey Grams," she said cheerily.

"Good morning darling," she said returning the cheerfulness. Phoebe smiled then grabbed a glass of orange juice. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Uh nothing in particular. I was just gonna go to the library for a little while to research some stuff for my paper." Penny smiled. Phoebe had no idea how proud she was of her, going back to school in all. Phoebe was really getting her life back on track.

"That's great listen why don't the four of us go out for dinner tonight?" Penny offered.

"That sounds great Grams. I'll call Prue and Piper and let them know."

"Great well I'm going to go take a shower and then bake some cookies." Penny said smiling brightly.

"Okay well I should probably get going anyways. I'll see you later tonight!" Phoebe called grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Penny smiled then made her way up the stairs to take a shower. She finally had figured out how she was going to tell the girls.

That night, all four of them met at their favourite restaurant which they usually went to for special occasions. They all ordered their meals then talked.

"So Grams, what's the special occasion?" Piper asked.

"No occasion really, I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite girls," Grams said smiling. The three of them rolled their eyes. The four exchanged more conversation and soon after their dinner came. After dinner, Penny spoke up.

"Why don't we all head back to the manor and have some dessert?" she offered. The three nodded and they headed over to the manor. Once there, Penny pulled out some apple crisp that she had made earlier. They all ate and then Penny decided it was time. "Listen girls, I have to tell you something," Penny said a little nervously.

"What is it Grams?" Piper asked.

"Well, you see, our family isn't your typical family. We're kinda special I suppose you could say."

"Grams, what are you talking about?" the three of them demanded. They hadn't a clue where she was going with this.

"My dears, I know this is going to be hard to believe but you are all...witches."

"Haha very funny Grams," Phoebe said thinking that she was joking.

"No Phoebe, this is no joke. I am serious. Both your mother and I are witches which means the three of you are as well."

"Grams, this is insane!" Prue exclaimed.

"Prudence, believe me I know how it sounds but you have to believe me."

"How are we supposed to believe you?!" Piper demanded.

"Fine, I'll show you then." Penny said frustrated. She raised her finger and made a spoon levitate into the air. No one was touching it. The three women stared at her in awe.

"No, this can't be real! I must be dreaming, have to be!" Prue practically screamed. She was scared as hell now. Penny, noting her granddaughters' confusion, brought the spoon down and walked over to Prue, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know you're scared but it's okay."

"How the hell can this be okay?! What does this mean for my baby?!" Prue yelled looking at her grandmother.

"Prudence, I really don't know. I know how scared you must be right now but there is a possibility that your child might not have powers like you three do."

"What do you mean? We can do that too?" Phoebe asked.

"Not necessarily. You all have different powers. Your mother could freeze time and your great-grandmother had the ability to see the future." Phoebe smiled.

"This is so cool! I mean one day we're just living our lives and now we're witches!" Penny smiled. She knew Phoebe would take it well; the only two she was worried about were Prue and Piper.

"Honey are you okay?" Penny asked looking at Piper. Piper glared at her.

"No Grams I'm certainly not okay! I was just fine with my life before this. I just got a new job, a new boyfriend...Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Leo!?" Piper screamed. Penny smiled.

"Leo? Leo Wyatt?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh just instincts and I'm sure Leo will be fine with it."

"How do you know?! You've never even met the guy!"

"Instincts my dear."

"Grams, how do you know if we even have these powers? I mean I have never been able to do anything like that." Phoebe asked.

"Yes my dear you have, only you don't remember. See when you three were still young, your mother had an encounter with a warlock named Nicolas. That was when your mother was pregnant with you Phoebe. Nicolas knew of your great destiny and being evil, didn't want it to come true. He tried to kill both you and your mother so we decided to bind your powers when you were still young so we wouldn't have to deal with that worry anymore."

"What 'destiny'?" Piper asked cockily.

"You three are good witches and together you form a very powerful force of good. You three are the Power of Three, the most powerful force of good the world has ever known. It's your destiny to have these powers and use them against evil, saving innocents. You have been destined to have these powers for a very long time. Your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother had all three of these powers. She was a very powerful witch. Unfortunately a warlock sought her out and had burned at the stake but before she died, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would get more and more powerful awaiting the arrival of three sisters, the Charmed Ones and those three sisters are you my dears."

"How do we get our powers?" Phoebe asked curiously. She was quite excited about the whole thing and she couldn't wait to get her powers.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

"No Piper, you heard Grams, we're destined for this."

"Well I don't want to be destined for nothing! My life is already as complicated as hell and I sure don't need this to add to it!" Piper shot back. Penny sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. But Piper really wasn't the one she was most worried about. Piper would get over it eventually but Prue on the other hand had more to worry about then herself. Penny watched as Prue grew pale and started to shake. _Poor girl_, she thought. Then, to everyone's surprise, Prue fell to the ground.

"Oh my god PRUE!" Piper and Phoebe screamed. Penny also grew alarmed and ran over to the phone to dial 911.

"Come on honey, wake up," Phoebe cried patting Prue gently in an attempt to wake her up. But ti was no use, Prue was out cold.

5 minutes later an ambulance arrived. Two paramedics entered the manor with s stretcher which they lifted Prue onto.

"Does anyone want to ride with her?" One of the paramedics offered. Phoebe nodded and jumped into the ambulance. Piper followed closely in her jeep with Penny seated beside her. Piper pulled out her cell phone and called Andy. After a few rings, he finally answered.

"Andy, Andy oh my god!" Piper said worriedly.

"Piper what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"It's, it's Prue. She passed out and you need to get to eh hospital as quickly as possible!" She said. Andy nodded.

"Okay I'll be right there." Andy clicked off then looked at Darryl.

"What's wrong man?" he asked noticing his friend's sudden pale looking face.

"It's Prue. She passed out and I have to go the hospital right now. Can you cover for me?"

"Of course, go."

"Thanks." Andy said running out of the station and getting into his car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital then sprinted to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, hi look I need Prue Halliwell's room number," he said rushing.

"Sure just hold for a moment," the receptionist said.

"No dammit, I need it now!"

"Calm down sir. She's in room 212." The receptionist said annoyed. He nodded then sprinted down to her room. He opened the door then rushed to her side. She had tubes all around her which scared the shit out of Andy.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked Phoebe worriedly. Phoebe looked at him with sad eyes.

"She's in a slight coma," she said, "Andy they don't know if the baby will make it. There's like 2 chance of it surviving." Tears streamed down Andy's cheeks upon hearing this.

"Will she be okay?" he asked weakly.

"She'll be fine if she pulls out of it." Andy nodded and kissed Prue's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered to her.


	10. Why?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, IT MEANS THE WORLD!**

Chapter 10: Why?

Over the next few days, nothing really had changed and the doctors really couldn't do anything more. Andy hadn't left the hospital since she had been admitted and what could they say, he looked like shit. Phoebe was extremely upset as well. She had been so excited for the baby and now it might never come. Penny had gone back to the manor. Piper and Phoebe didn't want her to tire herself out. Penny hadn't refused either. Although she wanted to stay with her granddaughter, she also needed to talk to her daughter. Once home, she quickly lit the candles and summoned her daughter.

"Patty," Penny said quietly. 

"Mother I know. I've been watching."

"Dear, I'm so sorry."

"Mother she'll be fine. If anything we should be worrying about the baby."

"Patty, she's not ready. We can't risk her health again."

"I know but there is another. We can't risk their destiny not being fulfilled either."

"Patty, no! You can't expect to drag her into this mess too!"

"What choice do we have mother?"

"It's not our choice; it's theirs!"

"Fine, leave it up to them then. I suppose there really is nothing more we can do."

"No there's not."

"Good night mother."

"Good night dear. I love you," Penny said before blowing out the candles. 

Andy sat beside her stroking her hair ever so gently. He had never been more worried in his life. Piper and Phoebe had left for a little while to get a drink and some air so he was by himself for a little while. Andy let a tear fall as he stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful as she lay there. He loved to watch her sleep and sometimes got up extra early just to watch her sleep. God, how he longed to see those spectacular icy blue eyes of hers. Andy placed his head on her stomach ever so gently and cried. Cried like he hadn't cried in years. He didn't want to lose her or his baby. _His baby_. God they were going to be a family just like he had always dreamed! That just made him cry harder. He loved her so much and he didn't want to lose her.

"Don't leave me Prue," he whispered before dosing off.

Prue opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was all she knew was that it definitely wasn't the manor anymore. She looked around in search of someone, anyone but no one appeared. Slowly, she hoisted herself up and walked around. It was so bright here and so _peaceful._ Prue looked around and watched as it materialised into Golden Gate Park. She loved this park. Her father used to take her and her sisters here when they were young. _Her father_. Right she hadn't seen him in years and frankly, she didn't care anymore. She stopped caring when he walked out that front door and never bothered coming back. Not one letter. Not one good-bye. He just vanished. Much like the way her mother left. She remembered that day. She had seen her mother's dead body before they had put it into a body bag. That image had never left her either. She would never do that to her child. She moved her hand down to her stomach and felt for her baby bump but it wasn't there. All she could feel was a flat stomach alike the one she had before she had gotten pregnant. _What the hell is going on?_ She asked herself. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared. 

"Mom?" she asked. The figure moved towards her.

"Prue," she said warmly, wrapping her daughter in a hug. 

"Mom what's going on?" she asked worriedly, "am I dead?" Patty shook her head.

"No, you're in a coma," she said. 

"What do you mean 'a coma'? Mom, where's my baby?" Prue cried.

"Honey, come here," Patty said walking her over to a nearby bench. "Do you remember anything?" Prue closed her eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Their dinner, Grams 'confession', the sick feeling she had had...

"So I fell into a coma?" Prue asked in disbelief. Patty nodded. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"I don't know sweetie. That's up to you."

"'Up to me'? What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you how but you have to find a way to save him."

"'Him'?"

"Mother's intuition, remember?" Patty said smiling. 

"So it is a boy? Let me guess, "I can't tell you that""

"No I cannot tell you that besides what's the fun in me telling you what it is?"

"Okay how about telling me where I am? Is this heaven?"

"Not really. It's another plane, half way between heaven and earth."

"Oh."

"You can go there if you want to."

"Heaven?" Patty nodded.

"It's your choice." Suddenly a portal opened revealing a hospital room. She watched as Andy stroked her hair lovingly. "He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yeah...he does," she said looking down at her ring. "That's what scares me."

"Why?"

"It's just so overwhelming. I've never been with anyone who loves me that much. He knows exactly how I like to be touched, he's there when I need him. He just makes me so happy," Prue said smiling at the thought of him, "but what if I can't return it?"

"By the looks of it, you're doing a pretty good job," Patty said pointing at the portal.

"But what is he gonna think about this whole witch thing? What if he doesn't accept it and leaves me?"

"If he can't accept you for who you are then he's obviously not worth it. But Andy's a good guy and if he really loves you, then he'll be okay with it."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too and remember you'll always have me." She said hugging Prue tightly. Prue savoured the hug then got up and walked into the portal. 

Prue woke up to find Andy's head rested on her stomach she smiled and squeezed his hand. Andy immediately woke up. His eyes widened as he saw her icy blue eyes blinking once again. Prue watched as tears fell from his eyes. 

"Prue," he said in barely a whisper. 

"Miss me?" she joked.

"I thought I lost you," he said hugging her tightly. Just then Piper and Phoebe walked in. Seeing Prue awake, they both sprinted over to see their sister. 

"Prue! Oh my god, we thought we lost you!" they said enveloping her in hugs. 

"Guys I'm fine."

"Yeah but somebody might not be," Phoebe said quietly.

"He's fine Phoebe," Prue said.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause Phoebs, I can feel him."

"Really?" Prue nodded. 

"It's barely noticeable but I can still feel him." A smile formed on Phoebe's face. The doctor then walked in, a surprised look on his face. 

"Why, hello Miss Halliwell. How are we feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great."

"Okay guys I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave for a few minutes while I run some tests." The three nodded and left. Phoebe and Andy sat on the chairs outside the room and Piper went to go call Penny. 10 minutes later the doctor came out and got them. As Andy walked in the doctor stopped him for a minute. "Some miracle child you got there," he said smiling. Andy nodded as the doctor left. 

"So..." Phoebe demanded. 

"Well I'm good to go and..." Prue started.

"And..." Phoebe demanded.

"The baby is perfectly healthy," Prue said. Phoebe jumped for joy and began kissing Prue's stomach.

"I knew you were going to be fine baby," Phoebe said in her baby voice. Prue just rolled her eyes. Andy smiled and leaned over and kissed Prue. "Okay ewwwwww remember we have to keep it rated G around here. There are children around you know!" Prue and Andy laughed as Piper came in with Grams. 

"Hey Grams," Prue said sitting up a little. 

"Hello my dear. I am so sorry you're awake and the baby?"

"Is perfectly healthy!" Penny smiled. 

"So when do I get to take you two home?" Andy asked. Everyone looked confused except Prue and Andy of course. 

"The doctor said anytime but that I should probably take it easy for a little while."

"Who's 'you two'?" Piper and Phoebe asked.

"Me and the baby," Prue answered.

"Ohhhh."

"Okay, well I really want to get out of here. You all know how much I hate hospitals."

"Okay I'll go get your papers ready," Andy said kissing Prue before he walked out the door. 

"Grams, you never did finish telling us about the whole witch gig," Prue said. Penny looked quite surprised. 

"Prudence, you don't have to. We can't make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"Grams, I have to. _We_ have to. It's our destiny and our job to be out there protecting innocents and fighting evil. We're the Power of Three and no matter how much we try to, we can run from it. I know that now and I'm okay with it." Penny smiled.

"Wow Prue. What changed your mind?" Phoebe asked. Prue smiled.

"Mom." Piper and Phoebe looked at her confused. "It's complicated, trust me."

"Well in that case we still have to invoke the Power of Three." The three smiled at their grandmother.

"Let's do it," the three said in unison. 


	11. I'm A Witch!

**Okay guys I really need your support I haven't been getting many reviews at all and I really need the support so thank-you soooooo soooooo much to welshcanuck and lizardmomma who have still kept up with their reviews it means a lot guys so this next chapter is for you guys for being such faithful readers and reviewers!**

Chapter 11: I'm A Witch

A couple days later Andy and Prue were eating their dinner when Prue spoke up.

"Hey I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay what about?"

"Uh about my family heritage I suppose."

"Sure but I don't think there's much you could tell me that I don't already know."

"Oh trust me I'm sure you had no idea about this one," Prue said raising her eyebrows and staring at the floor. 

"Okay shoot."

"Um Andy have you ever sorta believed in the supernatural?"

"Kinda but I'd believe it more if I actually saw it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean life's no fun when it's black and white."

"Okay well say I knew something or someone who was into that stuff?"

"I don't know Prue are you asking me to believe you about it?"

"Would you?" 

"I don't know Prue where are you going with this?"

"Andy I know how this is going to sound but if you really love me I know you'll be okay with it so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay well spit it out Prue."

"Andy I'm...I'm a witch." Andy chuckled.

"Haha, that's funny honey."

"Andy, I'm serious!"

"Okay you're a witch." Andy said unconvincingly. Prue was getting fed up.

"Okay I'll show you." Prue stood up and moved the bowl of salad telekinetically. 

"What the hell!" Andy said bewildered.

"I told you."

"Oh my god Prue! You're a witch!"

"Yes, I know."

"Wait does that mean that the baby is..."

"I don't know." Andy looked pale. "Andy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked that's all."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it. Prue I love you so much I don't think you'll ever really understand how much. You're my everything; I love you and if it means dealing with some hocus pocus, then I'm okay with it."

"You know I feel bad for all those other women out there."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm about to marry the most perfect man on the planet and they all have to go without." Andy smiled. Prue stifled out a yawn. 

"Tired already?"

"A little, I had a long day at the auction house."

"Oh well I was kinda hoping you'd be awake for a little longer because I kind had some 'activities' planned tonight," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked also raising an eyebrow. Andy smiled and walked over and scooped her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. His lips touched hers and they began kissing passionately. Andy's tongue began to enter her mouth and Prue moaned. He pulled her skirt off and she undid his jeans. She smiled as he pulled her skirt off with his teeth. "Naughty boy," she said as he crawled back on top of her. An hour later Prue had fallen asleep. Andy however was still awake. He watched her in the dark as she slept. He smiled one last time then dozed off himself. 

The next four months went by fast. Prue, Piper and Phoebe had gone on with life while still keeping up with their witchly duties. Prue was trying not to do too much though. She was almost 7 months pregnant and they didn't want her to risk the baby's health. Prue wasn't complaining either. Her and Andy had decided to get married after the baby was born which they were both very excited for. They were also planning on having another baby somewhere down the road. One that shared both their DNA. Prue had also left work for maternity leave so she spent most of her days just hanging out at home. Usually thinking about baby names, imagining what the baby would look like etcetera, etcetera. Of course Piper and Phoebe were getting excited for the arrival of their niece or nephew as well. Phoebe more so than Piper of course. Prue couldn't ask for more in life. It was just so perfect!


	12. Baby

**A/N: My vision for Matthew is baby Matthew in 'Reckless Abandon' just 'cause I kinda got my whole idea form that episode and I luved the bond that him and Prue had so hopefully you guys get the same feeling!**

Chapter 12: Baby

Prue sat on the couch next to Andy watching one of her favourite movies. She was leaning on Andy eating popcorn. Andy had been pampering her non-stop ever since she had taken maternity leave. Andy sat there and stroked her hair when suddenly Prue jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. 

"Nothing's wrong, give me your hand." Andy gave her his hand and she placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" Andy smiled brightly.

"That is so cool! Is he kicking?" Prue nodded. They still didn't know what the baby was yet but both Prue and Andy had just taken to calling it 'him'. Prue loved how involved Andy was with the pregnancy. He always wanted to know what was going on and how it felt. After about two minutes the baby stopped kicking and Andy put his hand back on her head and stroked her hair.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asked looking up at him. 

"I think you'll be a fantastic mommy and I know our baby will love you just as much as I love you." Prue smiled.

"I love you too," she said reaching up and kissing him. Andy returned the love then placed his hand on her stomach. He couldn't wait to be a daddy. 

"Hey are we gonna have a baby shower before or after the baby's born?" he asked her.

"Um I don't really know. When do you think we should?"

"I kinda want it before the baby's born."

"Okay well maybe we can have one in a couple weeks then. We still have a little bit of time." Andy nodded and the two went back to watching their movie, 20 minutes later, falling asleep on the couch. Andy woke up an hour later and smiled, finding Prue asleep on top of him. He picked her up gently and carried her off to bed. She had been getting so tired lately. He turned off the lights then too, got into bed. 

The next morning Andy awoke to the sound of the phone. Prue of course was still sleeping so he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. 

"Hey Andy, just the person I wanted to talk to," Phoebe said.

"Oh hey Phoebs um what did you want to talk about?"

"Prue's baby shower."

"Oh yeah we were actually talking about that last night. We kinda want to have it before the baby's born.

"Great 'cause I'm already on it. So here's the plan; next week we give Prue a _surprise_ baby shower. I've already invited everyone so you don't have to worry about that. I just need you to make sure Prue doesn't find out and then get her to the manor next Thursday at 2. Okay?"

"Sure but you know she's gonna find out about it; she always does. It's impossible to keep a secret from her," he said watching her.

"Well we can try right? Please Andy? C'mon I'm saving you all the trouble of organizing it and everything. Please?"

"Fine but I got to go. She's starting to wake up," he said clicking off. Andy walked into their room with a cup of coffee at hand. "Hey beautiful," he said. 

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"Just Darryl. He was filling me in on a case since I haven't been there much lately."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault." Andy put his cup down and sat on the bed next to her.

"No it's not. This is where I want to be, here with you." Prue smiled.

"So what's Phoebe planning now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Andy drop it. I know she's planning something."

"Okay but you can't tell her I told you or she'll hate me forever."

"Fine is it a baby shower?" Andy nodded. "Figures."

"Hey at least we don't have to do anything." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she smiled, "he's kicking again." Andy smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. 

"That is the coolest feeling!"

"Yeah it feels a whole lot different inside here." Andy smiled.

"Do we have everything ready for him or do we still need anything?"

"I think we have everything we need for now besides we're going to get more at the shower."

"Yeah, okay. What do you think of the nursery?"

"I like it. The green will work for a boy or a girl even though I'm quite sure it's going to be a boy."

"Good, besides we're going t have to move out of here soon if we expect to expand our family."

"Yeah. Hey can you get me some tea?"

"Sure how about some breakfast instead?" Prue smiled.

"That would be nice." Andy nodded and got up to fix her some breakfast. He came back 10 minutes later with a platter of pancakes and sausages. Prue smiled.

"You're an angel."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to share some of that," Andy said raising an eyebrow. Prue squinted at him and shook her head.

"Fine." Andy smiled and dug in. 

The next week, Prue pretended to play along with the whole surprise baby shower thing. Her sisters had been trying to surprise her for years but it never worked. Prue and Andy arrived at the manor at exactly 2 o'clock. She opened the door and found all her friends there, not to her surprise of course. 

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. Prue smiled trying to convince everyone that she was surprised. 

"Wow this is a surprise," she said. 

"Ha! We got you!" Phoebe screamed.

"Yeah, you got me." Prue smiled and enjoyed herself. She got a whole ton of gifts for both her and the baby. After all the guests had left, Prue and Andy decided to head home. 

"Oh my god, we have so much stuff!" Prue exclaimed, helping carry all the things into the nursery. 

"Yeah well at least we won't run out of anything," Andy said with a smile. Prue rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. It was still quite early but she was exhausted. After a nice, hot shower, Prue crawled into bed next to her fiancée and dozed off. 

Prue awoke that night at midnight, feeling wet. She got up quietly and realised that her water had broken. _Don't panic,_ she told herself. She looked over in search of Andy but he wasn't there. She looked over and saw a note on the bedside table.

Prue,

I had to go into the station for a little while. I won't be long so don't worry.

Love Andy

_Great_, she thought to herself. Prue took a deep breath then got up and grabbed the phone. She dialled Andy's cell phone number and waited. It rang and rang but still no answer. Prue ran through her options and realised, she was screwed. Piper was working late at Quake tonight, Phoebe was on a date. The phone was disconnected at the manor and Andy wasn't picking up. Prue started to panic. _What if Andy doesn't make it and I have the baby right here!_ That thought just made Prue panic more. Then Prue remembered Piper's cell phone number. She picked up the phone again and began to dial the number but it didn't go through.

"What the hell?" she said out loud. Then she realised that the power was out. "Shit!" she said out loud again. Prue began to shake and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Everyone was gone and she was basically on her own. She scrunched her face up as a contraction passed. _Great, now I'm in labour!_

Back at the station, Andy and Darryl were going over a case. Darryl thought he had cracked it and he had asked if Andy could come to the station for a little bit just to make sure he was right about it. It was only right considering they were partners and both of them technically shared the case. 

"Well Darryl, I think it's him. I think we got him." Andy said.

"What do you say we go arrest this son of a bitch?" Darryl asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said grabbing his jacket. The two headed over to the guy's house and knocked on the door.

"Police," Darryl called outside the door, "we have a warrant." Finally the door opened.

"Jerry Topper?" Andy asked.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Lisa Wilcox," Darryl said handcuffing the man.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" the man asked.

"We can discuss this elsewhere sir." Andy said pulling him to the car and putting him in the back. They drove back to the station and brought him to the interrogation room. 

"Now what the hell is this about?" the man demanded.

"It's quite simple really. Lisa Wilcox turns up dead, we find the murder weapon, match your fingerprints to it and voila, we find the killer," Andy said. The man just stared to the floor. 

"Well then it looks like we're done here. You have a hearing next month but until then, have fun in prison," Darryl said smiling. The man glared at him as another officer dragged him away. 

"I love watching those guys go to prison," Andy said happily.

"Yeah me too. Thanks man."

"Okay well I should probably get back to Prue. It's been a while and I don't want her to be worried about me."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Andy nodded and got back into his car, driving back home. 

Andy unlocked the door and walked in only to hear Prue's screaming. Andy ran into the bedroom to find Prue covered in sweat and a look of sheer pain n her face. 

"Prue what happened?"

"I...I tried calling you but you didn't answer and then I went to call Piper's cell phone but the power went..." Prue screamed again. 

"Prue how long ago did you..." She lifted up 4 fingers.

"4 Hours?" Andy asked bewildered. Prue nodded. "Shit we gotta get you to the hospital! Where's the baby bag?" he asked. Prue pointed at the closet and Andy pulled out a small duffel bag. "Okay um do you remember your breathing exercises?" Prue nodded and started doing her breathing exercises. "I'm going to go get the car started okay?" Prue nodded again. Andy came back a few minutes later and carried Prue into the car. Once she was in, he ran over to the driver's side and put on his cop lights. Hey it was an emergency! They arrived at the hospital minutes later and Andy rushed in carrying her. He stopped at the receptionist's desk. "Hey, hey look my wife's having a baby!" he yelled frantically. 

"Okay one moment please," the receptionist said.

"No dammit not one moment! Now!" She nodded and paged a doctor from the maternity ward. Andy watched as a couple doctors came with a stretcher and ran her up to the maternity ward. He then dialled Piper's number on his cell phone.

"Piper listen Prue's in labour and you gotta get here like now!" he said.

"Okay I'll be right there with Phoebs and Grams," she said before clicking off. Andy then rushed up to the maternity ward and found Prue's room. He rushed over to her and squeezed her hand. The doctor then checked to see how far she was.

"Okay Miss Halliwell you're fully dilated; it's time to bring this baby into the world." Prue nodded. "Okay on your next contraction, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can okay?" Prue just nodded and as a contraction came, she pushed as hard as she could. "That's it Miss Halliwell, one more push." Prue nodded and pushed again. "I can see your baby's head one last push c'mon Miss Halliwell." Prue screamed as she pushed for the final time. The doctor smiled as he pulled out the baby. "Sir would you 

like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Andy. Andy smiled and nodded as he cut the cord. The doctor then handed the screaming baby to a nurse so that he could be weighed and cleaned off. The nurse then handed the baby to Prue. 

"6 pounds, 5 ounces, a beautiful baby boy," she said handing him to her. Prue took the baby and held him gingerly. 

"Shhhh Mommy's here," she said soothing her son. Andy then leaned in and kissed Prue's forehead. 

"I'm so proud of you honey," he said gently, "he's perfect."

"Yeah he is, isn't he?" Just then Piper, Phoebe and Penny bolted through the door.

"Where's the baby!" Phoebe screeched. Prue smiled.

"This is Matthew Andrew Halliwell," she said pointing to her sleeping son. 

"Aw Prue, he's adorable!" Phoebe said excitedly. Prue smiled.

"What made you decide on Matthew?" Piper asked while admiring her nephew. 

"Matthew means gift of god; I thought it fit him quite well don't you?" Piper nodded.

"Yes he's definitely a gift of god."Penny just smiled. She was just happy he was healthy.

"He sure looks like his mother," Penny said smirking. 

"Yeah I guess he does, doesn't he? He reminds me of you though," she said looking up at Andy. Andy smiled. "Anyone want to hold him?" Prue offered. Phoebe of course, was the first to jump so Prue handed him over to her. Phoebe held him lovingly then walked over to the window sill with him. She whispered a bunch of things to him that nobody else could hear. Everyone else just chuckled. Phoebe had been so excited for her little nephew and now that he was finally here, she wasn't gonna waste a minute of it. After about 10 minutes of bonding, Phoebe finally handed him off to Penny who held him just as gingerly as she had Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were born. Penny turned around with the baby still in her arms.

"Thank-you for being born," she whispered to Matthew quietly. Penny held him for a few minutes longer then handed him over to Piper. 

"Hi baby, I'm your Aunt Piper," she said to the baby upon receiving him. Finally Piper handed him back to Prue who admired him lovingly. Andy then picked him up and watched as his son's eyes fluttered open. 

"Hey buddy," he said softly. Matthew smiled and cooed back at his father. 

"I think he likes you Andy," Phoebe said smiling. Andy beamed and went back to admiring his bundle of joy. Prue then began to doze off. She was exhausted after delivering him. Matthew too let out a yawn, 

so Andy put him back into his little bed and watched as the nurse wheeled him back to the nursery. The sisters and Penny also left Andy and Prue and headed back home. Of course Andy wasn't going anywhere, so he pulled up a chair and sat next to Prue eventually falling asleep. 


	13. Raising Matthew

**A/N: This happens to be the last chapter for my story but I am currently deciding on whether or not to write a sequel. I have some interesting ideas for it but I'd like to hear from you guys first. So let me know in your reviews, which thank-you to everyone who has kept up with their regular reviews, means a million guys! **

Chapter 13: Raising Matthew

The next week, the doctor released both Prue and Matthew. Andy was so excited to be bringing them home. Once arriving at the hospital, Andy went up to the nursery to get his son situated first. Once ensuring that Matthew was strapped in properly, he made his way put to Prue's room.

"Hey," he said walking in and setting Matthew's car seat on the floor. 

"Hey where's my baby boy?" she asked smiling. Andy pointed to the car seat. Prue nodded and grabbed her bag which was twice the size it was when she had arrived. 

"Okay we ready to go?"

"Yup let's take this beautiful baby boy home," she answered happily. Andy nodded then grabbed Matthew's car seat along with Prue's free hand. The trio then walked down to the lobby and out to the car. Once buckling Matthew's car seat into the car, they headed home. 

Matthew had been a joyful baby. He was always so happy and Prue loved him to pieces. Andy was great with him too and of course Phoebe was in there like a dirty shirt! All in all Prue's life was complete. Unfortunately they didn't have Grams to spend it with anymore. Shortly after Matthew's birth, Penny had had a heart attack and had passed away. The girls all missed her dearly but they knew it was her time and they had accepted that. Andy and Prue had gotten married when Matthew had turned 1 and amazingly Victor, the girls' father, had showed up. Prue could never love him or trust the way she had when she was younger but they were slowly becoming less and less hostile towards each other. Prue didn't want their relationship to get in the way of his and Matthew's so she had allowed Victor to be as much or as less a part of Matthew's life as he wanted to and of course Victor wanted to be there as much as he could. In some sort he felt it as closure for not being there for his own girls. Piper and Leo had also gotten married shortly after Prue and Andy. Leo had finally told Piper about his 'occupation' as a white lighter and she had accepted it. Phoebe on the other hand was still looking for love and was currently in quite a serious relationship at the moment. His name was Kyle and he was a doctor. Both Prue and Piper quite liked him. He was a good guy and that's what they wanted for their little sister. Prue had not seen Roger since the day she left and did not intend to either but things don't always go the way you plan them, do they? 


End file.
